


Light

by Mygiftofthought



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygiftofthought/pseuds/Mygiftofthought
Summary: In a world where we rotate around the sun daily, how could one feel so dark?That's what she wants to know.





	1. Chapter 1

She stares at a blank page, tapping her pencil against the book's binding impatiently. Words would help. Words could make things better. If only she could find the right ones. 

The wind is too loud through her window, leaking cold air into the room and into her skin. It's winter again and everything is too much. It's too loud outside, too loud inside, too noisy in her own head. 

What wouldn't she do for some silence? 

Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Over and over just waiting for the right words, just waiting for her body to feel warm, just waiting to get it together before turning on the lights. 

Most people like the light like bugs like the light. They go to it, surround it, derive their hope from it. But that has become hard for her. She knows all too well the sound of mosquitos coming too close to the light. She knows all to well what bright things can do to them. 

To her ears, even regular lights emit shocking noises. To her skin, even the sun burns to the core. 

She knows all too well what eyes can see in the light. She knows that the blank page will defeat her even more if it is illuminated against her dark soul. She knows she'll see herself in a mirror again and lock eyes with The One that keeps her up and keeps her busy and keeps her on the brink of calamity. 

She knows too much.

But she doesn't know the language of these people around her that speak in such fake terms. It all seems made up and unreal. It's all so cold. 

And so she'll tap tap tap the book until the sun itself rises over the trees. Then she'll see what she's done. 

No sleep tonight.

No words tonight. 

Just fantasizing about the light.


	2. Chapter 2

There are stars on her ceiling that do not glow. She painted them black so that the constellations could be hers and hers alone. Sometimes people need something to hold close. People need things to hold on to, or they'd blow away with the wind outside her window. 

The dark stars remind her of something important in the night. But in the light, she forgets what the shapes mean.

What do the shapes mean? 

Even The One cannot be sure. 

The sharp points stuck to her ceiling aren't correct. The stars in the sky on cloudless nights are spherical in structure and cannot puncture skin. 

Lights hurt. 

But dark stars hold truth for those that find their purpose within them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me now. Please?

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this. We'll see where it goes.
> 
> @mygiftofthought on Twitter. <3


End file.
